Alpha And Omega Couples One Year Anniversary
by RexieCakes
Summary: Its been one year since Kate and Humphrey&Lilly and Garth have been married.Garth and Humphrey plan a surprise together for there mates."Bad sum"Good story"
1. Chapter 1

Garth opened his eye's and yawned from a long nights sleep Garth looked over at Lilly who was sleeping beside him. today was his and Lilly's wedding had been a year now since the packs were united and they had been married.

Garth smiled as he stood up then Lilly woke up and looked up at him.

"Happy anniversary love,"Garth said as he kissed Lilly.

"Happy anniversary too you as well,"Lilly said as she sat up.

"I've got a surprise for you tonight,"Garth admitted.

"I can't wait."Lilly stated.

Garth smiled as he walked to the exit of the den.

"Well I gotta go hunt with the other alphas see you tonight love,"Garth said as he walked out of the den.

Lilly walked out of the den and went to find a present for Garth.

"Hey Lilly,"A voice from behind said.

Lilly turned around to see her sister.

"Hey Kate,"Lilly greeted.

"Hows your anniversary with Garth going?"Kate asked.

"Its been good so far Garth told me he was a surprise for me tonight,"Lilly said excitedly.

"Humphrey told me the same thing,"Kate stated.

"Do you think there planing something together?"Lilly asked.

"Well we did get married on the same day so its possible,"Kate stated.

"Yeah and ever since then Garth and Humphrey have gotten really close,"Lilly added.

"They sure have,"Kate said as the two sisters walked off together.

* * *

**yay the first chapter of my first Alpha And Omega story review please?I'll have the next chapter up soon.x3**


	2. Chapter 2

Garth ran through Jasper Park in search of his omega friend.

The alpha saw stopped running when he saw the grey furred omega at the lake.

"Hey Humphrey,"Garth said.

"Hi Garth,"Humphrey greeted.

"You ready to get started on the surprise?"Garth asked.

"Yes,"Humphrey answered.

"Okay then let's go Howling Rock and get things ready,"Garth stated.

Humphrey nodded as he followed Garth.

"So how did you get away from Kate this morning?"Garth asked.

"Well Kate left the den early to patrol the forest so I just left after she did,"Humphrey answered.

"Atleast it was easy for you,"Garth added.

"Yeah it was,"Humphrey laughed.

"So how did you get away from Lilly?"Humphrey asked.

"I told her I had to hunt with some other alphas,"Garth answered.

"Well at least we have time to get everything ready now,"Humphrey said.

"Yeah it'll take us at least two hours too get everything ready,"Garth added.

The two friends walked over too Howling rock thinking about the wonderful night that awaited them.

* * *

**yes 2nd chapter is up!review please x3 i'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

few hours later Garth and Humphrey had everything at Howling Rock ready.

"I'm so glad we got everything done on time,"Humphrey stated.

"Me too,"Garth added.

"Should we get Kate and Lilly now?"Humphrey asked.

"Now until its dark out but we can tell them too get ready,"Garth answered.

"Alright let's go,"Humphrey said.

Garth nodded as he followed the grey furred omega.

The two friends found the sisters outside of Kate and Humphrey's den.

"Kate,Lilly we need you both too get cleaned up,"Garth stated as he and his omega friend walked up to the sisters.

"Why?"Lilly asked.

"Because we have a surprise for both of you,"Humphrey admitted.

"I love surprises,"Lilly said excitedly.

"I know so get ready Humphrey and I will come get you two in an hour,"Garth added.

"Alright,"Kate said.

"Humphrey and Garth smiled as they walked back to Howling Rock to make sure everything was perfect.

* * *

**Oh my goodness thanks for all the reviews everyone.I didn't think so many people would like this story.I'm sorry this chapter is so short I'm very busy at the moment but wanted to get a chapter up so yeah.I'll make the next chapter longer I promise so review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate and Lilly got ready for their surprise.

Lilly was wearing her fur back so that Garth would be able to see both of her beautiful eyes.

Kate had a purple flower in her hair and was ready to go.

"So how long until they come get us?"Lilly asked.

"I'm not sure,"Kate stated.

"I can't wait to see what the surprise is,"Lilly said excitedly.

"Same here,"Kate added.

Meanwhile back at Howling Rock Humphrey and Garth were making sure everything was perfect.

"Everyone is here,"Garth announced walking up to Humphrey.

"Looks like everything is ready then,"Humphrey smiled.

"Yeah,"Garth added.

"Alright let's go get Kate and Lilly,"Humphrey said.

Garth nodded as he followed his omega friend.

The two sisters smiled when they saw their mates coming.

"Okay were ready,"Garth stated.

"So can we have the surprise now?"Lilly asked.

"Yes we just have walk there,"Garth answered.

Kate and Lilly nodded as they followed their mates.

At Howling Rock the rest of the pack saw the two sisters coming.

"Okay get ready,'Eve instructed.

As soon as Garth and Humphrey had Kate and Lilly at Howling Rock as the rest of the pack jumped put.

"SURPIRSE,"Everyone yelled.

"Tonight were having a howl for you two,"Garth admitted.

Kate and Lilly smiled as they walked up to their mates.

"Now let's get to howling,"Eve barked.

Winston smiled as he walked up to Eve.

"Ready to howl?"Winston asked.

"Ready,"Eve Answered.

Eve and Winston stated to howl and the rest of the pack joined in.

"I love you Humphrey,"Kate added as they howled.

"I love you too,"Humphrey smiled.

Meanwhile at the other side of Howling Rock Lilly and Garth were howling.

"You're the best mate ever,"Lilly said.

"No you're the best mate ever,"Garth smiled.

And that night before everyone went to their dens Kate and Lilly both agreed that it was the best anniversary ever.

* * *

**Okay first off I want to say thank you for all of the reviews.I know the chapters in this story weren't long.I'm sorry about that.I hope everyone enjoyed it I have something to tell everyone I have an idea for another Alpha And Omega story.I'll start working on that soon and hopefully it will please all of you thank you so much again everyone.I didn't think so many people would like this little story i'm so glad all of you do so anyways review?^^**


End file.
